


With the Eyes of an Angel

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Jared's eyes, M/M, Sam's Eyes, changing eye color, cuteness, fucking hell, this has been sitting around for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's eye color makes Gabriel wonder</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the Eyes of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this bit of fluff one day while discussing what the actual hell Sam/Jared's eye color is and I wrote a drabble about it and posted it on tumblr. I'm *just now* posting it here.

The first time the archangel turned Trickster Gabriel met the appointed Boy King/big brother Luci’s vessel Sam Winchester, the young boy had these rich dark chocolate colored eyes, and Gabriel found himself smiling and flirting in a way he hasn’t in centuries. 

The next time they meet, with Sam holding a wooden stake to his throat at the Mystery Spot, Sam’s eyes are pools of emerald fury. And six months after that fateful Wednesday, when Sam convinced the being to bring his brother back to life, his eyes were a deep, sorrowful blue. 

Every time Gabriel saw Sam, even if it was day to day, his eyes were never the same color. 

They were in Sam’s hotel room, having started to get separate rooms due to the amount of travelling companions after the aborted apocalypse. Luci returned to his Cage, and Michael returned to Heaven to lead the Host (properly). Gabriel opted to stay with the Winchesters. 

“Hey, Samalam,” he said casually, throwing a bag of Skittles into his mouth. 

“Hmm?” the young hunter asked, taking a sip of beer. 

“What color are your eyes?” 

Sam laughed softly. “You can’t tell?” He asked. 

“Nope, Samaroo. It’s like the change color all the time,” he said. 

Sam grinned an easy going grin at him. “They do, it’s uh, rare. Forget what the actual term is called, but there’s loads of lore about it,” he said. 

Gabriel nodded and they resumed watching TV, but Gabriel’s mind was whirring. 

He threw himself into research about what Sam had, meanwhile still documenting his companion’s eye colors, noting things such as mood, colors he was wearing, and seeing if he could form patterns. 

Finally he stumbled across the term he was looking for. 

_ Angel eyes.  _

Gabriel took a step back from the tome he was reading.  _ The boy with the demon blood had angel eyes.  _

It all made sense, though. Sam never had let his “freak” get the better of him, often times paving himself a nice road to Hell with his good intentions. But Sam was _good,_ _pure, and utterly deserving of having the eyes of an angel._

Gabriel marched out of the library and found Sam lounging outside in the warm April sun, his laptop on the ground as he laid prone on the ground, typing things up. He looked up and gave a sunny wave, today’s color a rich hazel that had a beautiful combination of browns and golds and greens in it. 

“Hey, Ga-”

Gabriel had hauled him up and had planted a very firm, insistent kiss on the human’s lips. 

Sam flailed for a moment, but then returned the firm kiss, cupping his hands behind Gabriel’s head. 

They broke, breathless and wanting more. “What did you find? Did you find anything on the shtriga?” he whispered. 

“Fuck the shtriga, I finally figured out what color your blasted eyes are,” Gabriel growled. 

Sam gave a breathless laugh. “What color?” 

Gabriel smiled beautifully at Sam. “The eyes of an angel,” he whispered. 

“You’re the angel,” Sam whispered back. “Literally.” 

Gabriel snorted. “Not as much of one as you, Sammy.” 

Sam beamed, and Gabriel felt like a sunflower angling itself to catch the rays of Sam’s smile. 

“If you say so,” Sam whispered, ducking his head to kiss Gabriel again. 

_ Bless me, Dad, for you gave me an angel of my own,  _ Gabriel thought as he sighed and kissed Sam back, wrapping his arms around his waist happily. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
